Toonsville Street
Cast *Big Bird - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Oscar the Grouch - Gwen (Total Drama series) (note: Gwen is female and Oscar is male) *Prairie Dawn - Miss Bianca (The Rescuers) *Telly - Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.) *Mr. Snuffleupagus - Barney (Barney and Friends) *Alice Snuffleupagus - Baby Bop (Barney and Friends) *Elmo - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Dorothy the Goldfish - Flounder (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Grover - Chicken (Cow and Chicken) *Zoe - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony) *Betty Lou - Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory) *Cookie Monster - Pumbaa (Lion King) *Rosita - Princess Elena (Elena of Avalor) (note: Both speak English and Spanish/Espanol) *Hoots - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) *Ruby - Linny the Guinea Pig (Wonder Pets) *Merry - Izzy (Total Drama series) *Roxie Marie - Jelly Otter (PB&J Otter) *Bert - Squidward Tentacles (Spongebob Squarepants) *Ernie - Spongebob Squarepants *Count von Count - Darkwing Duck *Slimey - Angel (My Little Pony) *Humphrey - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents!) *Ingrid - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents!) *Baby Natasha - Poof (The Fairly OddParents!) *Herry - Tantor (Tarzan; 1999) *Baby Bear - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) *Mr. Johnson - Gobo (Fraggle Rock) *Hardhead Henry Harris - Winnie the Pooh *Smart Tina - Dixie (Fox and the Hound 2) *Farley - Robin (The Muppets) *Biff - Buster Moon (SING) *Benny Rabbit - The March Hare (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *Countess Natasha - Vampirina Hauntley (Vampirina) *Frazzle - Bowser Jr. (Super Mario) *Julia - Misty (Pokemon) *Abby Cadabby - Star Butterfly (Star VS. The Forces of Evil) *2-Headed Monster - Zak and Wheezie (Dragon Tales) *The Oinker Sisters - The Powerpuff Girls *Murray - Steven Universe *Barkley - Copper (Fox and the Hound) *Bob - The Once-ler (The Lorax; 2012) *Susan - Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) (note: Both are African-Americans) *Gordon - Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) (note: Both are African-Americans) *Jenny - Princess Lolly (Candy Land: The Great Lollipop Adventure) *Alan - Aladdin (1992) *Hiroshi - Ranma Saotome (male) (Ranma 1/2) *Maria - Chel (The Road to El Dorado) *Luis - Tulio (The Road to El Dorado) *Miles - Nate (Yo-Kai Watch) *Gabi - Katie (Yo-Kai Watch) *Joey - Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry) *Lexine - June (Little Einsteins) *Carlo - Leo (Little Einsteins) *Mr. Handford - Cleveland Brown (The Cleveland Show) *Ruthie - Ariel (The Little Mermaid; 1989) (note: Both characters love to look at things to help tell stories) *Gina - Usagi Tsukino (Sailor Moon; 1992-97) *Celina - Pearl (Steven Universe) *Olivia - Aisha (Winx Club) *David - Jeremy Johnson (Phineas and Ferb) *Savion - Young Cricket (WarioWare, Inc.) *Leela - Jasmine (Aladdin; 1992) (note: Both are of Iran nationality) *Chris - The Genie (Aladdin; 1992) *Nina - Marinette Cheng (Miraculous: The Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir) *Linda - Miss Lee (Jay Jay the Jet Plane; 1998-2005) (note: Both are deaf and use ASL) *Opening Song Chorus - The Kidsongs Kids (Kidsongs Music Series) Other Casts *Rudy - Amos (Ben and Me; 1953) *Wolfgang the Seal - Baby Seal (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Papa Bear and Mama Bear - Peter and Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Chicago the Lion - The Cowardly Lion (The Wizard of Oz) *Stinky the Stinkweed - Rocko (Rocko's Modern Life) *Horatio the Elephant - Horton (Horton Hears a Who! (2008)) *Sully - Homer Simpson (The Simpsons) *Kermit The Frog - Tiger (An American Tail) *Googel - Roger (American Dad!) *Narf - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Mel - Ord (Dragon Tales) *Phoebe - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) *Lulu - Gabi Goat (Doki Adventures) *Glo-Worm - Luma (Super Mario) *Little Murray Sparkles - Opal (My Little Pony) (note: Murray Sparkles is male, Opal is female) *Tarah Lynne - Alice (Alice in Wonderland; 1951) *The Amazing Mumford - Tong-Tong (Pororo the Little Penguin) *Elizabeth - Madeline (1988-2001) *The Sesame Street Kids - Various human kid Category:Tooniverse Productions Category:Sesame Street TV Spoofs Category:TV Spoofs Category:TV Show Spoofs